


A Kami in the Heian Court

by Katharos



Category: Hikaru no Go, Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-11
Updated: 2004-11-11
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katharos/pseuds/Katharos
Summary: Crossover with Hikaru no Go. A story of D's childhood.





	A Kami in the Heian Court

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover with Hikaru no Go. A story of D's childhood.

Title: A Kami in the Heian Court  


D shifted restlessly then forced himself to stop, sneaking a nervous glance at his grandfather. He really didn’t need another lecture on ‘proper deportment.’ Sofu was leaning forward slightly, golden eyes narrowed predatorily and intent on the screen of state that hid the lady he was conversing with. Far too absorbed to notice a fidgeting grandson.

D breathed a soft sigh of relief then, threat past, immediately began to feel bored again.

A sudden sharpening of interest beside him made D glance up warily; he immediately had to stifle a groan. The lady had just allowed Sofu a glimpse of her sleeves beneath her concealing screen of state. There was no way Sofu was going to leave now!

As Sofu leaned even closer to the decorated screen, his voice dropping to a still huskier level, D glanced back at their escort, letting a wordless plea show o his face.

Kuo-rui met his gaze, sympathy plain on the elegant human face he had adopted. He glanced at Sofu’s oblivious back, then back to D and dropped one eyelid in a slow, conspiratorial wink. The man-shaped form draped over him gave a jump as Kuo-rui nudged him and glanced up, a slightly peevish expression on his face as he turned to glare at his lover. Kuo-rin smiled back and bent his head to whisper in Xun-mei’s ear. Xun-mei gave a long, slow blink as he considered it, then shot a quick grin at D and leant over to whisper to the next.

Heads turned to D with a grace all the refinement of this court could not hope to imitate, the vaguely inhuman planes of their faces that the humans found so subtly unsettling softening with indulgence.

Smiling his thankfulness to them D rose soundlessly to his feet, stilling the rustle of his heavy court robes and slipped between them, out into the corridors of the palace.

___________________________________________________

D moved swiftly, wanting to be out of the women’s gallery before Sofu roused himself from his hunt enough to realise he was missing one grandson. If he was still close then Sofu would probably feel obliged to come after him, but if he could get far enough away to make it a nuisance, Sofu would probably let him be. If he was lucky the lady would prove amenable to Sofu’s advances as she hadn’t the past two nights, and Sofu wouldn’t feel the need to seek him until the morning.

D wrinkled his small nose delicately in distaste. It wasn’t as if sex, or indeed anything relating to the act was taboo among their kind; D had been swayed by curiosity into watching his grandfather at the act more than once and received no more than a scolding for it, and that only once.

That time the youth, who his grandfather had not yet tired of, had opened his eyes to find a small intent face – the perfect miniature of the man currently fucking him – watching them with a clinical curiosity, and had been so unnerved by the experience that he had refused to return.

And of course he’d known that the pets engaged in it from an even younger age; maybe even from when he was stil living with Father. His own body was still too immature – about the equivalent of a human ten year old – for his interst in the act to be more than theoretical But he had amassed quite a list of things that appeared interesting from his reseaches to try out when it was.

No, D decided, it wasn’t the act itself that bothered him; it was just that Sofu’s interest in performing it seemed a bit excessive. Especially since they had come to Heian-kyo. Sometimes it seemed as if every youth and lady in the city were falling over themselves to have Sofu in their bed – and Sofu certainly wasn’t discouraging their interest. The court was equally fascinated with D, although that did not take the form of sexual interest; except in one or two cases which D had been quite capable of handling himself. (He didn’t want to begin to imagine Sofu’s reaction to that bit of news, let alone the pets’.)

They were Kami and they were Chinese – the court seemed unsure which was cause for more awe. Or for more fascination. But then perhaps that was it – Sofu simply had more opportunities for indulgence here than he had in the wilds of China where they made their home. They had lived there since Sofu had taken D from his father, but Sofu had decided that his grandson needed to learn how to deal with humans other than the small villages near their home. The T’ang dynasty was finally fading, and Sofu and no wish for them to become entangled in the human power struggles that would surely result. They had travelled for a time, coming almost full circle and thus to Japan.

D breathed a sigh of relief as he left the women’s wing and entered the central part of the palace, placing himself beyond Sofu’s immediate reach.

The corridors were full of courtiers and attendants in their full court robes. D weaved between them easily but with his mind on evading Sofu he wasn’t as aware as he could have been.

He darted to one side to avoid a Chamberlain of the Fifth rank and ran straight into someone, knocking himself to the floor.

“Oh! I’m sorry!” a voice exclaimed. A shadow fell over him as the man he had run into knelt, peering worriedly down at him. D stared up into violet eyes set in a face beautiful enough to rival a kami’s – a face which seemed vaguely familiar. “Are you alright?”

“Yes,” D said as the human helped him to his feet. “Thank you,” he added, glancing up at the tall man. “Then his eyes widened. “You’re Sai!” he exclaimed. “You defeated Sofu at Go!”

Sai’s eyes lit up, his face brightening in remembrance. “It was a good game,” he said enthusiastically. “Your grandfather is very strong.”

D stared up at Sai, chiding himself for not recognising him immediately. The beautiful Go tutor had caught Sofu’s eye soon after their arrival, but he had appeared oblivious to Sofu’s overtures. Finally, Sofu had asked him for a game – a request Sai had accepted joyfully. Sofu had left that evening complete with a bottle of exquisitely blended scent as a gift, in full expectation of remaining until morning.

And had returned that evening, late and smelling of frustration, having failed to win either game or player. He had immediately recreated the game on their goban and sat regarding it sourly for a while. At last he had muttered: “At least Cousin will be pleased,” and gone to bed. The game had remained on the board for several days and D had snuck glances at it every time he got, fascinated by the idea that his grandfather, who had been old when the game was given tot hem, had been defeated by a human.

Now D looked up at the one who had achieved that feat and asked; “Could you teach me?”

“You don’t know how to play Go?” Sai looked appalled.

D shook his head. “No, I know how to play. Sofu taught. But he always beats me.”

Sai hesitated only a moment before smiling. “I would be glad to teach you,” he said. “My rooms are quite close; would you like to begin now?”

D smiled up at him. “Yes,” he said. “I would like that.”


End file.
